


Coal ashes

by AMonsterDamn



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/M, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Other, Psychology, Rough Sex, Sexual Violence, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMonsterDamn/pseuds/AMonsterDamn
Summary: Ядовито-желтые глаза, похожие на расплавленное золото, загорелись недобрым огнем. Слишком разрушительным и страшным, чтобы забыть о красоте январских костров и о желании в них с благодатью сгорать.





	Coal ashes

Полет всегда казался человеку чем-то невероятным и недостижимыми. Полет символизировал для человека свободу, когда он волен лететь куда глаза глядят, как птица, парить в облаках, похожих на белую сахарную вату, плавать по воздушной реке от избытка земных притягательных душе чувств.

Кажется, что ты можешь коснуться рукой — самыми кончиками пальцев — лазурного небосклона, и от твоего касания он будет переливаться пёстрыми красками, до этого не ведомыми человеческим душам. И ты — капитан своего воздушного парусника, плывущего по этому бескрайнему океану мечты, и тебя не тяготит ничто земное, что так тянет вниз. К этой грешной земле, где тебя убивает не падение, а убивает приземление.

Оказывается, в аду тоже можно плыть по воздуху. Словно на карусельных лошадках, кружиться вокруг горы забытых предметов, принадлежащим потерянным детским душам. Темная башня из этого, грубо называя, хлама тянулась к самой вершине, к холодному свету, который на самом деле должен принадлежать горячему солнцу.

Беверли силой заставляет себя подняться с грязной земли, чувствуя, как в голове все ещё звенят колокола, отдаваясь тупой болью в обоих полушариях человеческого мозга. Виски пульсировали, и пелена в глазах не давала сфокусировать взгляд, отчего и так ватные ноги спотыкались о невидимые препятствия. Тело падает, выставляя руки вперед, и брызги мутной воды разлетаются в стороны. Подол платья впитывает эту слизь, а на ткани остаются ржавые пятна.

Отвратительный запах канализации, смерти и крови пропитал воздух, что Беверли едва может дышать. Он режет глазные яблоки до багровых капилляров и слёз, не говоря уже о том, что от этого крутит живот. В любой момент к горлу подступит тошнота, а пока Беверли сдерживает её, сглатывая большое количество слюны.

Хочется упасть ничком и просто остаться так лежать. холодным и забытым трупом, лишь бы не ощущать себя частью этого кошмара, но Беверли борется. Она встаёт с земли и ошеломленным взглядом оглядывает эту тёмную башню, состоящую из миллионов детских вещей, пока вокруг парят их мертвые хозяева. Ей вспоминается класс истории, когда они ещё только начали изучать античную Грецию. Вспоминает о том, в каких Богов верили греки. А за тем на ум приходит подземное царство Аида.

Оглядевшись, Беверли видит дверь закрытого люка, ни секунды не теряя, бросается к нему. Но отворить его нет возможности. Она чувствует себя слишком вялой, но упрямо пытается вырваться на волю. Выбраться из этого подземного царства, куда затащил Аид прекрасную Персефону.

Вздрагивает, когда до ушей доносится, отражаясь зловещим эхом от стен, искаженная игра музыкальной шкатулки, которая кричит, что её здесь ждет незабываемая радость, слёзы, смех и смерть. Беверли не чувствует ужаса, скорее растерянность и удивление, когда перед ней появляется сцена, вспыхивает яркий фейерверк и отплясывает этот клоун. Замечает вдали открытый люк, кидает последний взгляд на весь абсурд, что вытворяет этот монстр, и бросается навстречу тому, что приведет её к свободе.

Она медленная для такого существа, как он. Если это вообще Он. Но глупо стоять на месте, тогда антилопа давно бы стала самой легкой добычей для льва. И всё же львы не всегда упускают желанную добычу, в один прыжок достигая своей цели и впиваясь когтями и клыками в плоть.

Чужие пальцы в белых перчатках смыкаются на тонкой нежной шее, поднимают над землей легкое тельце, которое болтает ногами, бьется и пинается, не желая мириться с тем, чтобы стать дражайшей трапезой. Пеннивайз мог бы запросто свернуть это тонкое изящество в его тисках. Только надави он большими пальцами на трахею, и все бы закончилось в мгновение ока. Но он кричит, трясет головой, как китайский болванчик, и корчит страшные рожицы, но всё это кажется до того детским и глупым, что Беверли только кривит лицо и подавляет желание демонстративно зевнуть.

Всё же из всех Неудачников, она повзрослела гораздо раньше, чем те могли себе представить. Да и лучше им не представлять, когда она перестала быть той маленькой девочкой. И хоть отец никогда не заходил дальше прикосновений, Беверли давно уже потеряла ту светлую сторону беззаботности и наивности детства.

Следующим за ней был Билл, потерявший младшего брата.

— Я тебя не боюсь! — прохрипела Беверли, впиваясь ногтями в белую перчатку. Удушье подбиралось достаточно медленно, чтобы дать ей хоть какую-то возможность отбиваться.

Клоун нахмурился. Лёгкое недоумение и растерянность со скоростью вспышки промелькнули на белом загримированном лице, и Беверли едва успела их уловить. Он резко сократил между ними расстояние, настолько близко, что оба чувствовали чужое дыхание. Его ноздри раздулись, глубоко вдохнув запах её страха. Сердито фыркнул и отвернулся, будто почуял что-то отвратительное. Беверли иронично поджала губы, ведь он живет в постоянной вони, но даже её не замечает.

Ядовито-желтые глаза, похожие на расплавленное золото, загорелись недобрым огнем. Слишком разрушительным и страшным, чтобы забыть о красоте январских костров и о желании в них сгорать.

— Ты будешь.

Приговор. Его произносят перед тем, как палач собирается отсечь голову, замахнувшись топором, чье заточенное острое лезвие блеснёт в дневном свете, звук рассечёт воздух, и кровь прольётся по месту казни в мертвой тишине.

Беверли не понимает, как оказалась на деревянных досках, на этой самой проклятой сцене. Только пульсирующая боль в затылке напомнила ей, что её грубо швырнули туда. Из лёгких выбили весь воздух, поэтому она яростно закашляла и пыталась втянуть обратно нужный кислород, выполнив дыхание. Яркий свет перекрыло чужое, слишком большое и высокое по сравнению с ней, тело. Она замирает, чувствуя дежавю. Совсем недавно она уже лежала так на спине, напуганная и беспомощная — до тех пор пока не дала отпор — только вместо Пеннивайза был её отец.

Её отца больше нет. Ей нечего бояться. И всё же, почему тело начинает трясти от одно осознания, что над ней нависает клоун, копируя в точности намерения её отца? Беверли только сейчас задалась вопросом, а чего больше она боялась? Своего отца или то, что он мог с ней сделать?

Она поднимает на него расфокусированный от мигрени взгляд голубых очей, и замечает предвкушающую зловещую ухмылку. Он обнажает острые зубы, тёмный язык вываливается из пасти, слюна обильно капает Беверли на шею и лицо. Её пробирает дрожь отвращения, когда слюнявый язык проводит дорожку по сомкнутой линии её губ и сильно надавливает, пытаясь прорвать эту плотину из мягкой плоти и белоснежных зубов.

— Лети со мной.

Она мотает головой, силясь отвернуться и не ощущать этой дряни на своих устах, но ладони обхватывают её лицо и болезненно надавливают на щёки. Ей даже кажется, что он может раскрошить этими руками ей голову, настолько боль была невыносимой, что не выдержав пытки, её рот раскрылся в несдерживаемом вопле.

Язык проникает внутрь, касается задней стенки горла, заполняет всё пустое пространство, и слегка касается стенки пищевода. Беверли распахивает широко глаза, которые сами по себе увлажняются, и жестокие слезы обиды скатываются по измазанным в грязи щекам. Ей хочется всё это выплюнуть, надавить себе на небный язычок двумя пальцами, вызвать рвоту, чтобы его слюна, которую она вынуждена глотать, окрасила пол этого фургона.

Беверли, как и любая девочка, мечтала о милых невинных поцелуях, почти целомудренных. Она представляла себя рядом с Биллом, как они держатся за руки и едва касаются их мягкой плоти губ своими губами, оставляя на чужих устах свои грехи. Что-то более откровенное вызывало у неё нервную дрожь. То, что творится сейчас, это просто настоящее зверство. Слишком развязно, слишком омерзительно, словно её пытается целиком проглотить какое-то животное.

Вспоминается каждая насмешка, каждая клевета, которая следовала за ней тенью в школе. Ей кидали в спину оскорбления, параллельно спрашивая, сколько она успела насосать. И самое, что ужасное, Беверли только сейчас смогла представить и понять эти ощущения, которые никогда с ней не происходили, и они просто отвратительны, даже если это всего лишь язык. Язык монстра.

Зажмурившись, она агрессивно визжит ему в рот, перехватывает руки, которые переместились к ней на бедра, больно сдирая её шорты с нижним бельём, царапая кожу, по волшебству отросшими, угольными когтями. Она вкладывает все силы, какие может, бьется в злобной истерике, совершает удары, пинается, куда приходится, а ему хоть бы хны. Он как гора, которую невозможно сдвинуть с места. Как та самая гора, для которой человек — всего лишь букашка. Та самая гора, которая была до тебя, и останется после.

Чужой язык покидает глотку, Беверли яростно кричит и пытается плюнуть клоуну в лицо то, что он оставил во рту, но оказывается с первой космической на животе, когтистая лапа лежит на её голове, прижимая левой щекой к доскам. Таз приподнимают над землёй, и Беверли уже отчаянно дерёт глотку в коленно локтевой позе.

— Нет! Не надо! Отпусти меня!

— Пора летать, — шепот обжигает мочку уха, когти царапают кожу головы, наматывая рыжие — угли в январских кострах — кудри в кулак.

Одно резкое движение. Его можно сравнить с острым наконечником стрелы, пронзившую мягкую и податливую плоть. Или с режущим ударом самурайского меча, совершающим харакири.

Вовсе не так хотелось бы научиться летать…

Больно. Беверли давится воздухом, ощущая в себе инородное тело, которое разрывает там все целое и невредимое, словно внутри мышцы рвутся по швам. Она не разбирается в человеческой анатомии и не может знать насколько глубоко эта штука проникла в неё, но она скользит, будто нож по мясу, разрезая мышечные ткани до бесконечных ручьев крови. Глаза застилала пелена горячих слез. Время замерло, оставляя её наедине со своими мыслями.

Беверли не хочет плакать, только не перед этим чудовищем, которое не щадит её ни капли, грубо насаживая на себя так, что инерция толчков резью достигает грудную клетку. Но она плачет. Как будто кто-то повернул ручку от крана в её глазах, и поток горячих слез льётся по красным щекам, падая на деревянный пол. Она не может сомкнуть губы, поэтому изо рта, распахнутого в мученических криках, течёт собственная слюна.

Постепенно режущая пытка проходит, женский организм подстраивается, растягивается, чтобы не навредить себе ещё больше, и боль в горящем животе притупляется. Беверли благодарно закрывает рот, закусывая губу, и погружает свой мир во тьму, чтобы сбежать от страшной реальности.

В кромешной тьме хорошо. Будто ты спишь и вовсе не просыпаешься. В этом мраке сознания ничего тебя не волнует. Такой бесконечный беззвездный космос в твоей голове.

«Думай о хорошем. О мимолетном и самом ценном.»

Мерещится утёс, обдуваемый летним ветром. Она прыгает с края навстречу своему недолгому, но свободному полёту, чтобы потом тело охватило пространство бодрящей озерной воды. Прокручивалась фотопленка воспоминаний о друзьях-неудачниках, с которыми она проводила последние хорошие и плохие дни. И все происходящее не может казаться сном, как бы не хотелось. Отовсюду веяло неприятной жутью, сковывающей сознание.

Она замечает, что Пеннивайз отпускает её голову, расставив когтистые тёмные лапы в разные стороны от её лица, видного ему в профиль. Он сжимает их, царапает ими пол и проламывает дерево, кроша в лапищах до щепок. Это напоминает действия кота, которой впивается коготками в любую поверхность, когда чем-то наслаждается. Пеннивайз довольно рычит и слюнявит девочке волосы, ощущая только эйфорию, ведь во время осквернения Беверли испытала чистый ужас, который только добавил масла в огонь. И Пеннивайз хочет ещё.

Даже несмотря на нескончаемую пытку, воздух вокруг нагрелся и стеснял дыхание. Беверли не ощущает морозности от стен канализации, чувствуя, как выступает пот. Но конечности всё равно онемели.

Отвратительные хлюпающие звуки после каждого проникновения вызывали тошноту и омерзение к самой себе. Перестаешь ощущать себя человеком, начинаешь ненавидеть и считать отбросом. Беверли чувствует, как скручивается живот. Всё перемешалось: запах канализации и крови, ужас и омерзение ко всему. Желчь поднимается по пищеводу, обжигая его стенки. Девочка резко приподнимается на локтях, чувствуя спазмы в желудке и горле.

Схватившись ладонью за рот, она едва сдерживала рвоту, но та проскальзывала сквозь пальцы и пачкала кисть, подбородок и деревянные доски. В нос ударил неприятный запах собственной изверженной жижи. Разве, она сама недавно не хотела блевать? Получила то, что хотела.

Внутри осталась пустота и мерзопакостное ощущение. От стыда и отвращения закрывает испачканными ладонями лицо.

— Мерзость… мерзость, — хрипит, давая слезам смешаться со слюной и рвотой, вытекающей изо рта.

Она больше не маленькая девочка. Ни морально, ни физически. Морально повзрослела она из-за отца, а Пеннивайз завершил начатое. Беверли столько раз слышала «шлюха» в свою сторону, даже не представляя, что на самом деле испытывают во время полового сношения. И никому бы не пожелала испытать то, что испытала она. С другой стороны, ей не с чем и не с кем сравнивать.

Пеннивайз восторженно запрокидывает голову, упиваясь беспомощностью девочки, чувствуя как поддается детское, только начавшее формироваться, тело. Насколько оно открыто для него. Ему нравится эти ощущения. Ощущения полного доминирования, власти и ужаса, который жертва испытывает от происходящего. Беверли Марш для него была желанным лакомым кусочком из всех остальных детишек и главной угрозой наравне с Биллом Денбро.

Он всё ещё помнил, как она отважно бросилась ему навстречу с железным стержнем в руках. Пеннивайз даже в какой-то степени был восхищен, что эта крошка, которую ломали под своей тяжестью жизненные обстоятельства, общество и родной отец, продолжала бороться и учиться летать. Но летать не так, как хочет клоун.

Боится, но всё ещё бьется маленькая птичка с поломанными крыльями в его когтях. Откуда столько воли?

Он вертит её на своей штуке как хочет, и когда поворачивает к себе лицом, Беверли хватает воли посмотреть ему в светящиеся глаза, поджать губы и сглотнуть кислую слюну. Он выглядит как тогда в доме на Нейболт-Стрит, когда она проткнула штырем ему голову. Пасть во всю ширину страшного белого лица с акульими зубами, с которых капает обильное количество слюны, уже не пугает. Беверли вдруг понимает, что случившееся уже не исправить. Вместо ужаса осталось только отвращение и ненависть. К себе и к нему. И что-то похожее на отрешенность и безразличие.

— Ненавижу, — выплёвывает она, стараясь смотреть только на него, убивая в себе даже маленькую толику любопытства взглянуть вниз. Туда, где в неё проникает инородное тело, неизвестно каких размеров, и разрывает, отравляя изнутри. Её рука инстинктивно накрывает низ живота, то место, являющееся пульсирующим очагом боли.

Пеннивайз хмурится, склоняется слишком близко, и снова вдыхает естественный запах девочки. Ничего нет. Желанный страх сошёл снова на нет. Только гнев, обида, омерзение и ненависть. И некое подобие смирения.

Он яростно рычит, а через мгновение острые зубы прокусывают нежную плоть девичьего плеча. Беверли дергается и кричит от новой волны боли. Плоть и платье окрашиваются горячим потоком крови.

Кровь. Она вся была в ней. И тогда ей удалось отмыться. Теперь алый сок заклеймен на коже. Кровь на плечах, груди, шее, спине. Кровь на платье. Кровь на внутренней стороне бёдер.

Беверли не понимала, почему именно она? За что её так? Неужели жизнь может быть к ней настолько несправедлива? Чем Беверли так согрешила?

Крики становятся всё громче, зубы впиваются в плоть все глубже, инерция толчков нарастает.

«Помогите… Кто-нибудь… Билл.»

Мысли превратились в отголосок мечты, чтобы это всё закончилось и она осталась жива. Это вошло в привычку: мечтать о том, чего совсем не ожидаешь из-за слабой надежды.

Вот он, тот разрушительный пожар, охватывающий всё живое и сжигающий всё на своём пути. Зеленый лес, где когда-то гулял прохладный ветерок, проникало через кроны деревьев солнце, даря желанный летний зной, сейчас сгорел до тла, вместе живыми существами, не успевшими убежать от своей смерти. После огня всегда остается зола, пепел и прах.

Беверли выгибается, пытаясь как-то отдалиться от чего-то жгучего, растекающегося лавой внутри неё. Шершавый язык слизывает кровь с раны, а потом перемещается на её шею, лицо, сжатые губы, слизывая остатки солёной влаги. Она не отказывает себе в облегченном вздохе, когда Пеннивайз выходит из неё, оставляя тупую пульсирующую боль, которую сам прочувствовать не мог, ощущая лишь сладкую для него истому. Внизу пустота, и она скорбно радуется, что ее тело вновь принадлежит только ей.

Прикрывает глаза, переворачиваясь на бок. Жар отступает, и холод вновь впивается в её кожу тысячами ледяных игл. Она с иронией думает, что со стороны похожа на труп. Забытый и холодный, словно уголь под золой.

По бедрам что-то стекает (кровь?), и оно по-прежнему горячее, как её внутренности внизу живота. Она видит какую-то тряпку и тянется к ней рукой, узнав в ней свои шорты с нижним бельём. Чудо, что всё это осталось целым. Беверли не обращает внимание на Пеннивайза, который с интересом наблюдает, как она натягивает на себя всё это обратно, всё ещё лёжа на боку. Даже сейчас вся зарёванная и униженная, жалкая и бесполезная, она всё-равно остается такой красивой, что хочется испачкать её снова.

Он не получил того, чего хотел. А Беверли всё ещё пытается встать, приподнимаясь на дрожащих руках. Шипит он ломоты во всём теле, не находя в себе силы подняться на ноги, поэтому просто отползает. Стирает ладонью остатки рвоты с лица.

«Я должна встать. Я должна выбраться. Соберись.»

Он оказывается перед ней с неведомой ей скоростью, поднимая её над землей. Он пощадил её горло, удерживая за подмышки. Беверли не пинается и не дерется, снова смотря на него тем взглядом, который так и кричит: «Делай, что хочешь, но своего ты не добьешься. Ничего не получишь. Ты не будешь владеть мной. Ни ты, ни мой отец. Никто.»

Пташка в его руках больше не бьется наглядно, но бьется с ним мысленно. Не дает насладиться триумфом, потому что как бы он не ломал, сломить ему её не удалось.

Пеннивайз неожиданно раскрывает пасть. А потом ещё и ещё. Так широко, что Беверли вспоминает пасть крокодила с таким же количеством зубов. Внутри глотки светятся три огонька, таких ярких. Она неожиданно расслабляется. Их свет так приятен, так успокаивает. Она тянется к этим огонькам, забывая себя, забывая всё, что произошло. Глаза мутнеют, красивую радужку голубых глаз заволакивает непроглядный серый дым, который остается после гигантского лесного пожара.

Пеннивайз не отпускает её в полностью свободный полет, когда закрывает пасть. Он держит свою бездушную куклу в руках, безумно улыбается.

— Ты будешь летать со мной вечно, малышка Беви.

Не слышит. Не понимает. Не видит. Не чувствует. И от этого ей хорошо.

Он отпускает её, давая воспарить над землей, и хищно оскаливается, чувствуя, что в канализационных тоннелях появились эти гадкие дети, чей плотью он будет лакомиться, когда разделается с каждым. Исчезает, оставив свою марионетку на том же самом месте. Её голова запрокинута в сторону тёмной башни, где плавают дети. Где ещё есть тот самый холодный свет.

Беверли летит. Она наконец-то летит.


End file.
